


Where Light Kisses Darkness: That’s Where I’ll Be Waiting

by Right___Meow



Category: Free!
Genre: Blissfully unaware and Innocent Makoto, Cat! Haru, Demon! Haru, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAYLEY!! :D, Halloween, M/M, Mako-centric, Posssessive! Haru, Thirsty! Rin, This story has both makorin and makoharu elements, and while makorin becomes established, it's very clear that makoharu could easily become established after the story ends, the notes explain it all...LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right___Meow/pseuds/Right___Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 31st: a day where children and adults alike join together to embrace the otherworldly and mystical commemoration of the spirits that once walked among the earthly realm. </p>
<p>While many Tokyo residents enjoyed the excitement and thrill of the scary ghouls, werewolves, vampires, and men with chainsaws, there were people like Makoto Tachibana, who found Halloween to be an event he could gladly do without.</p>
<p>That is, until the red strings of fate tug him towards a beautiful, mysterious black cat that is determined to claim Makoto as his own--too bad Makoto's longtime friend, Rin Matsuoka, has been planning to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Light Kisses Darkness: That’s Where I’ll Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otp_tears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_tears/gifts).



> I’m so sorry this is approximately two weeks late, but happy birthday otp_tears! :3 Thank you for being one of my best friends, and someone that I hold very near and dear to my heart ^_^
> 
> Because Hayley and I share a mutual love for Makoto, MakoHaru, and MakoRin, this fic is Mako-centric with elements of both MakoHaru and MakoRin :3 I HOPE YOU LIKE IT DEAREST HAYLEY!! X3 <3
> 
> **_WARNING:_** Copious amounts of possessive Haru, thirsty Rin, and blissfully unaware/innocent Makoto ahead~

October 31st: a day where children and adults alike join together to embrace the otherworldly and mystical commemoration of the spirits that once walked among the earthly realm. 

Costumes, candy, parties, and themed decorations littered the streets of Tokyo--making it blatantly aware that one of the city's most beloved celebrations was at its peak of celebration.

While many Tokyo residents enjoyed the excitement and thrill of the scary ghouls, werewolves, vampires, and men with chainsaws, there were people like Makoto Tachibana, who found Halloween to be an event he could gladly do without.

The tall, muscular brunette was walking down a side street of the grand city, taking great precaution to avoid the plethora of Halloween decorations and costumes that greeted him at every corner.

Makoto hated admitting to being so faint-hearted around frightening objects or places, but his crippling fear of the great unknown inhibited him from partaking in the holiday's traditions.  

The green-eyed man was a street away from his apartment complex, when a slender, black cat emerged from a dumpster along the sidewalk. 

Makoto felt his heart-rate elevate at the sight--the muscular man felt conflicted, because while on one hand, this lonesome cat appeared to be homeless, it was also a black cat, strolling the streets on Halloween. 

After a brief moment of contemplation, Makoto's heart won out over his superstition.

"Hey there, little one."  Makoto's eyes softened as the cat lifted its gaze to meet his own.

"What're you doing out here all alone?"  Makoto slowly lowered himself towards the ground, in attempts of making himself seem smaller, and hopefully less intimidating to the stray feline.

"Were you looking in around in there because you’re hungry?"

As if in understanding of the man's inquisition, the cat mewled in response. 

"You poor thing...I have some cat food at my apartment, but I'm afraid it's a block away from here."

Once again, as if able to comprehend his words, the cat slowly began to approach the crouched man--his ocean blue eyes focused greatly on the forest green depths of the man offering him compassion.

"Wow, you have such beautiful eyes!  I've never seen a cat with eyes like yours!"  Makoto carefully reached his hand out to offer the stray a precautionary sniff.

The feline cautiously stretched out its neck to get a whiff of the man's scent.  

Apparently pleased with the man's disposition and aroma, the stray closed the remaining distance between the two, and proceeded to rub up against the man's firm forearm and defined legs. 

"Hee hee!  You're a friendly one, aren't you?"

The cat lifted its gaze once more, purring once his ocean blue eyes met a pair of emerald. 

Makoto reached out to scratch underneath the cat’s chin.  "I'd hate to leave you here all alone, especially on a night when a lot of people will be running around...hmm, would you like to come stay with me for the night?  And maybe tomorrow we could try finding you a nice shelter!"  The cat mewled in response--it's sleek, long tail brushing along Makoto's thighs.

"Hee Hee! Alright, it's settled then!  Would it be okay if I carried you? I’d hate for you to get lost along the way!"

The cat appeared to be highly intelligent, as it lifted onto its hind legs, pressing its front two paws against Makoto's knee as a sign of compliance. 

Makoto tenderly swooped the cat into his muscular arms, and brought it towards his chest, allowing the small creature to rest its head against Makoto's firm pectorals.

The remainder of the walk, the cat purred and allowed his defenses to falter as he nuzzled the scent glands on his forehead against Makoto's chin--making certain to mark the taller man as his own.

Once safely inside Makoto's apartment, the taller man lowered the stray cat onto his futon, patting its head affectionately before turning towards his kitchen.

"Please make yourself comfortable!  I'm going to grab some food and water for you as soon as I can find my cat dish!"

The stray watched Makoto move around his apartment with great intent--fully taking in his size, shape, and form.

It didn't take long for Makoto to return, food and water bowls in hand.

"Here you go! Feel free to have as much as you'd like~"

The cat swiftly leapt from the couch to the floor, quickly lapping up the clean water his savior had offered him. 

Makoto smiled at the small, innocent creature before him.  To be honest, he was grateful to not be alone on the scariest night of the year.  Every Halloween, he often curled up under a wad of blankets in his apartment, watching as many family-friendly movies he could find.  He would often make himself hot cocoa, and enjoy having a safe night to himself, away from all the pranks, dangers, and horrors of Halloween shenanigans. 

So this year, it was nice having an extra body to spend the holiday with. 

While the small cat lapped up the remaining food and water, Makoto prepared himself a large cup of hot chocolate, and returned to his futon with a pile of blankets, and the remote.  The slender feline peered up at him curiously--as if waiting for Makoto's command.

"Hee hee, it's okay if you'd like to come up here with me!  We can watch some of the movies Sousuke let me borrow."

Taking a moment to process the taller man's offer, the cat eventually moved towards the futon, leaping onto the bundle of blankets in Makoto's lap with the utmost level of grace and finesse. 

Makoto smiled at the bundle of fur now resting against him, and thanked whatever being above had made it so that the two would meet and become companions--even if just for one night. 

"Maybe Halloween isn't so bad after all..."

The small cat lifted his head to peer up at the man's strange and sudden comment.

"Ahh, nothing, nothing!  Sorry, don't mind me."  Makoto offered a reassuring smile to the feline, before settling back into the pillows, and hitting play.

***

The two had successfully made it through one movie, when a sudden knock at the door caused both Makoto and the stray cat to jump.

"Who--who is it?"  Makoto tried to contain his apprehension, despite already imagining what horrible creature was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

"Yo, Makoto, it's me--is it okay if I come in?"

Upon hearing the familiar voice of his dear friend, Makoto's eight-shaped eyebrows lifted in excitement and recognition. 

"Ahh, Rin!  I thought you had to work tonight!"  Makoto carefully lifted the black cat from his lap, before excitedly rushing to greet his guest.

The small feline glared at the redhead who walked into the apartment. He acted as if Makoto’s humble abode was his second home--kicking off his shoes, and throwing his jacket off to the side of the room. 

"I did, but it turns out they over scheduled us, thinking things would be crazy with Halloween and all."  Rin lifted his gaze to smile enthusiastically at the taller man.

"I happened to get lucky and was sent home early."

Makoto's smile was bright enough to lighten the room--in fact, both the stray and Rin felt as if the room had magically become brighter and warmer the second a boyish smile formed along the soft expanse of Makoto's lips. 

"And knowing how anxious you get on Halloween, I figured I'd come keep you company, if you wanted."  Rin tried to withhold the blush that insisted to settle along his pale skin.

"Really!?  That'd be wonderful, Rin!  Does that mean Sousuke will be joining us, too!?"  

Rin's smile faltered for a moment, his gaze dropping slightly as he began to rub at the back of his neck.

"Unfortunately, no.  Captain Mikoshiba decided to keep Sousuke on for the rest of the night..."

In truth, Captain Mikoshiba had offered for either Rin or Sousuke to have the rest of the night off.  And while both knew of Makoto's great unease for Halloween, Sousuke offered to let Rin be the one to check in on him.  And Rin, having had a crush on Makoto for longer than he'd care to admit, was not about to refute Sousuke's kind sacrifice. 

But he was not about to let Makoto know all of that...and it wasn't because he was afraid to make a move, or to put himself out there so Makoto could either accept or friendzone him faster than Rin could strip in front of a pool--definitely not because of that...

Makoto's bright smile dimmed slightly in disappointment.  "That's too bad, I was hoping all three of us could hangout--it's been several weeks since we've all gotten together!"

"Yeah, I know.  Life's been pretty hectic lately."

Rin seemed to hesitate before continuing--his long lashes fluttering, as his gaze turned to settle on anything but Makoto's.

The cat could feel the redhead's apprehension from across the room. It was clear he was up to something, and the feline would be damned if he didn't figure out what his true intentions were with their angelic host...

"So, umm, how've you been?"  Rin wanted to slap himself for how timid his voice sounded, but Makoto always had a way of causing him to lose his traditionally cool demeanor.

"I'm doing well!  There haven't been many fires lately, so works been pretty uneventful, unlike for you--the Tokyo police force are always working so hard to protect everyone, you guys are really amazing!"

A slight blush began to creep along Rin's jutted cheekbones.  "Hey, we could say the same about you guys!  All of you are willing to throw yourself into a burning building just to make sure everyone gets out all right--don't overlook how selfless and courageous you are!"

The cat watched with great disdain as the color of Makoto's cheeks began to mirror Rin's.  Deciding that he had had enough of watching the two awkwardly exchange compliments, he decided to make his presence known. 

"Mrroow~"

The instant the cat’s plea for attention reached Makoto's ears, he quickly turned his back to Rin, and made the stray the center of his attention. 

"Ahh, I'm so sorry!  This is Rin, he's one of my best friends!"  Makoto tilted his head to flash a smile towards the redhead's direction.  "I found this cat outside of a dumpster just a block away--I figured I'd take him in for the night, with it being Halloween and all."

A gentle, knowing smirk stretched along Rin's thin lips, shaking his head at the man's inability to turn a blind eye to a feline in need.

"You never change...but I suppose that's a good thing."  Rin moved closer towards Makoto, before shifting his gaze to fall on the black cat, who was waiting impatiently for Makoto to return to the futon.

It almost appeared as if the cat furrowed its brows at the newcomer--clearly displaying his disinterest and disapproval of the man interfering with his and Makoto's alone time.

Rin lifted a brow curiously as he inspected the feline.  "He doesn't seem too keen on you having company."

"Huh?  But this little guy is so friendly and cuddly!  I'm sure if you let him get used to you, he'll want to snuggle with you, too!" 

Both Rin and the stray blankly stared at the brunette.  It was clear Makoto was used to playing the role of the peacekeeper, even if he didn't realize it himself.  And because Makoto had a tendency of winning over anyone who came within a 5 mile radius of his warm and friendly presence, Rin and the black feline felt at liberty to abide by his words.

"Tch, whatever."  Rin begrudgingly made his way towards the cat, crouching at the foot of the futon in order to meet its gaze.  "Hey there.  The name's Rin--it's nice to meet you."  The redhead slowly lifted his hand to allow the feline to sniff at his scent.

Makoto smiled at how well Rin had learned to act around cats--he had to stifle a laugh as he thought back to the first time Rin had tried winning over a stray--the entire debacle had ended with Makoto bandaging up a majority of Rin's hands and arms, while the redhead pouted and muttered curses under his breath.

But now, the man before him showed a kind of gentleness and patience he hadn’t witnessed during his first interaction with an untamed feline.  Makoto couldn't help but smile at how far his friend had come since then.  Now, Rin was fairly quick to befriend strays on the street, as well as earn the affections of animals alike.

_Rin truly is learning how to connect and convey his feelings to others—who knows, maybe he'll even end up offering to take care of this little guy._

After hearing Rin's introduction, the black cat hissed, swatting at his hand—leaving a distinct bright red mark across the redhead’s porcelain skin.

_Or not..._

"Oi!  What was that for!?  I approached him right and everything!  So why does it hate me?"  Rin turned to face Makoto--his expression pained and grieved.

"It's okay Rin, don't cry, he's just--"

"IM NOT GONNA CRY!"

Both men chose to dismiss the fact that Rin immediately sniffled after declaring his words. 

"Maybe there's a scent on you he doesn't like...what did you touch at the office today?  Maybe that's why he hissed."

Rin scratched at the back of his scalp in frustration.  "Hell if I know...I was there since this morning, he could be smelling anything!"

Makoto furrowed his brows in concentration, lifting his hand to rest against his kissable lips.  "Hmm...maybe take a shower and see if that helps?  You can change into some of my clothes afterwards, and that way if there is a certain scent on you, you'll have gotten rid of it."

"Take a shower?  Here?"  Rin tried to hide the blush that crept along his cheeks at the thought of standing naked in the same spot Makoto did everyday.  "S—sure, I guess we could try that..."  Lifting himself off the floor, Rin followed Makoto to the bathroom, before accepting a spare change of clothes.

"Sorry they're so big, I know I'm not exactly the _smallest_ person..."  Makoto blushed, scratching at his cheek in embarrassment.

"It's fine.  If anything, they'll keep me warm and be more comfortable than what I was wearing earlier."

Makoto smiled at Rin's reassurance.  "I guess that's true...okay, I'll leave you to it, then!  Are you hungry?  I can make you something while you're cleaning up!"

Rin couldn't help but smirk--flashing his sharp, pearly white teeth at the brunette.  "Please, I know your cooking—and I don't want your entire brigade coming down here all because you set off a massive fire trying to cook me something remotely edible.

Makoto flinched at his harsh words, though he knew them to be true.

"Don't worry about me--I'll grab a snack or something after I'm done."

Makoto offered a warm, gentle smile.  "Okay, Rin.  Thank you."

"Mrow?"

Both men lowered their gaze to find the stray cat rubbing against Makoto's legs.

"Ahh, sorry!  Did we leave you alone for too long?  Here, I'll head back with you!"  Makoto swiftly scooped up the small feline, earning an instant mewl and purr in response.

Both the cat and the redhead sent one final glare at the other, before Rin closed the door, and prayed he would somehow make it through the night in one piece.

***

After his shower, Rin found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror.

It was impossible for him to remove the blush from his face, or swipe the goofy grin from his lips.

Rin loved the way he looked in Makoto's clothing.  The button-up flannel shirt Makoto had said would look good on Rin now hung loosely from his shoulder, revealing his smooth, creamy skin.  The sweatpants Makoto had given to him barely stayed on his hips--revealing the strong "v" shape and definition of his abdomen. 

Rin allowed himself several moments to close his eyes and take in Makoto's scent that now surrounded and engulfed him.

_Makoto's shampoo.  Makoto's body wash.  Makoto's detergent._

Rin's entire being smelled of Makoto.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to once again, take in the sight of him dressed in Makoto's clothes.  Deciding this moment was too precious to lose, Rin pulled out his cellphone, and took a picture of his reflection in the bathroom mirror.  Feeling slightly devious, he decided to send the picture to their dear friend who was still on call at the station.  Deciding not to give any sort of explanation for his current appearance, he sent the text message without any description--eager to see what conclusion Sousuke would come up with for Rin being freshly showered and in Makoto's attire.

The urge to touch himself as he glanced up at the mirror sent warmth to his loins. Seeing himself practically swimming in Makoto’s attire, likely standing in the same spot Makoto groomed himself in everyday, in the same room that Makoto spent most of his time naked in, was quickly short-circuiting the redhead’s brain. As he reached down to touch himself, he imagined the horror of staining Makoto’s clothes with his release, and later having to explain to Makoto about the mishap. The sheer level of horror and trepidation at the thought quickly alleviated any desire to indulge in his sudden perversion.

Placing his phone and work clothes back inside of his bag, Rin proceeded to head back to the living room, where he hoped he would successfully win over Makoto's seemingly possessive new friend, and refrain from making a fool out of himself in front of his longtime crush. 

***

"Rin, we missed you!  This little guy kept looking around the room wondering where you went!"

_Yeah, I highly doubt that’s the reason he was looking for me..._

Rin pouted slightly as he made eye contact with the cat, whose expression was anything but welcoming.

"Maybe it'd be better if I didn't sit near him..."

Makoto's eyes widened.  "Ahh, please don't think that, Rin!  I’m sure it was just a scent or something he didn't like, not you!  Here, come see if showering worked!"

Rin released a heavy sigh, before trudging his feet towards the futon.   Slowly, he lowered himself to his knees, and brought his hand out in front of the stray.

Sensing Makoto's distress and desire for the two to get along, the cat decided to play nice and offer the redhead a disinterested sniff, before settling back into Makoto's lap.

"Ahh, it worked!  See, Rin?  I knew it couldn't have been you he didn't like!"

Rin faked a smile, knowing full well that he and the cat were currently in a battle for Makoto's attention.

"If you want, you can come up here and sit with us!  I'd feel awful if you sat on the floor and strained your neck or back..."

Rin didn’t need to be asked twice to accept an offer to sit next to Makoto, huddled together under a body of blankets.

Plus, if by the off chance something outside startled Makoto, Rin would be the one he'd turn to for consoling.

Despite his attempts to not come off too obvious, Rin eagerly maneuvered himself from the floor onto the futon, and underneath the blankets.  He blushed as he felt his knee press against Makoto's--their shared body heat under the covers making Rin's face redden further.

"S—sorry, I know I'm really warm, so if it gets too uncomfortable under all these blankets--"

"N--no! It's fine, really."  Rin swore his face was as red as his hair at this point.  But despite feeling over-stimulated by having his body brush against Makoto's, and the squelching heat underneath the blankets, Rin would be damned if he gave up a chance at getting to cuddle with Makoto.

As if sensing his true intentions, the black cat turned its head to send an annoyed, knowing look at the redhead.

"Seriously, what's with this cat?"  Rin frowned at the feline's unfaltering, intense gaze.

"Hmm?  What do you mean?  What's he doing?"  Oblivious as always, Makoto dropped his gaze to the bundle of fur curled up in his lap, utterly at a loss as to what Rin could be referring to.

"Never mind...so what movie are we watching?"

Makoto's face instantly brightened.  "Oh!  It's a movie about two girls who befriend a giant creature named Totoro!  Sousuke was kind enough to give me a bunch of movies this weekend, knowing I'd probably stay in."

"He's a good friend, we're lucky to have him."  Rin smiled at the thoughtfulness of their dear comrade.  Sousuke really was too good for him...offering to work overtime so he had a chance to be alone with Makoto.  He'd need to make sure to return the favor someday, tenfold. 

"Mm, it's too bad he couldn't join us, but it's also nice to get to hangout just the two of us, hee hee!" 

Rin felt his cheeks redden until he feared he might faint.  Makoto really had no idea what affect he had on him.

"Y--yeah, it is."

Makoto smiled fondly at his friend, before pressing play, and proceeding to run his hand through the silky smooth hair of the territorial feline perched in his lap.

***

Rin opened his eyes to find the title screen of the movie on a seemingly never-ending loop.  Groaning slightly, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before turning to check the time.

His skin instantly ran cold, once his eyes met a pair of ocean blue.

The black cat was staring at Rin intently--his gaze unwavering--as if he'd been observing and scrutinizing the redhead the entire time he’d been aleep.

"The hell?"  Rin mumbled before breaking his gaze from the cat, to see that the time read 1 a.m.

"Damn..."  He went to rub at the back of his head, but found his hand intercepted by a mop of fluffy hair.

Rin's face instantly turned crimson as he realized that at some point during the movie, he had fallen asleep on Makoto's shoulder--and apparently, Makoto had ended up doing the same--his head now resting against Rin's silky locks.

_Shit shit **shit.**_

Rin felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. 

_When did I fall asleep on him!? Was he freaked out?  Did I make him uncomfortable?  Well, he couldn't have been too uncomfortable, considering he fell sleep on me, too…But still!_

Rin had to take several deep, calming breaths to ease his racing thoughts.

_Be cool--you're fine--you just happened to fall asleep on Makoto's shoulder, while wearing his clothes, after showering in his bathroom, using his products, and now you're stuck under a pile of blankets, pressed up against him._

_It's fine.  I'm fine.  This is fine._

_…_

**_I AM NOT FINE._ **

In a panic, Rin attempted to weasel his way out from underneath Makoto's touch--swiftly moving a pillow to catch his head before falling forward, and landing face-first into Rin's lap.

_Phew, that was close...what would he have done if I hadn't moved the pillow in time? He would've ended up right by my crotch, most likely..._

_Oh god, that is NOT helping the situation!_

Amused, the cat seemed to raise an eyebrow, smirking at Rin's flustered fumbling. 

"Tch, quit looking at me like that, would ya? I'm trying not to wake him!"

The cat almost looked like it was laughing--its tiny body vibrating, as its lips curled into a mischievous grin.

"Mm...Rin?  What time is it?"

Apparently Rin's banter with the black feline had stirred the tired brunette from his peaceful slumber.

"Just a little after one--sorry, did I wake you?"

Makoto rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. His sleepy disposition exuded a boyish charm, with his spikey hair poking out in a disheveled mess.  "Mm, it's okay--we probably would've gotten a crick in our neck if we had stayed that way all night."

Makoto's face instantly brightened as he comprehended his words.  "Ahh, I fell asleep on you, didn't I!?  Oh gosh--I'm so sorry, Rin!  That must've been really uncomfortable having me lean on you like that…"  Makoto clenched his fists against his sweatpants--his lips curling into an anxious frown.

"Nah, it's fine--after all, _I'm_ the one who fell asleep on you first."   Rin felt his skin grow hot at the content of their conversation.  It wasn't even like anything had happened--it was a completely innocent predicament they had ended up in, but Rin still felt like he had invaded Makoto's space and soiled his pristine image. 

"I suppose you're right, but still..."  Makoto scratched at the back of his neck--his freehand seeking comfort in the stray cat’s soft fur.  "I guess I can apologize by letting you sleep in my bed--I'll stay out here with this guy, so you should be able to rest no problem!"

Rin's eyes widened.  "What!?  No way!  You're way too big to fit on this futon--if anything, you should sleep in your bed!"

"But really, it's fine!  I've slept out here before, so, it's fine--really!  I want you to take my bed, Rin."

The redhead's hormones got the best of him, and his cheeks flushed at Makoto's offer.  "No.  There's no way I'm letting you sleep out here--you'll wake up completely sore, and then I'll have to hear you whine about it."

Rin flinched at the harshness of his words--he knew Makoto wouldn't ever complain about such a petty thing, especially if it meant his friend had slept soundly and woke up well-rested, but he had a plan to get both him and Makoto in the same room--and he'd be damned if he didn't pull out all his tricks to make sure it happened.

"The only way I'll agree to sleeping in your room, is if you do too.  Otherwise, I'm sleeping out here, and that's that."

Makoto flashed Rin a pained expression, something akin to a groan slipping past his lips.  "But Riiiin!"

"No buts, Makoto!  I've made up my mind."

Makoto whined as he lowered his head in defeat.   "I really don't want you sleeping out here and waking up stiff, so, I mean..."

Rin felt his hopes rising--he subconsciously held his breath as he anticipated Makoto's reaction.

"It's not that weird, right?  Two guys sharing a bed?  After all, we've been friends for so long, so, I mean, it’s not that strange...right?"

"No.  Definitely not.  Like you said, we've been friends for a long time, and it's not like we're crawling into bed naked or anything."

"RIN!!"  Makoto's hands instantly flew to his face--desperately trying to hide the impressive blush that now painted his handsome face.

The redhead couldn't help but cackle at the adorable sight.  The black feline shot him a disapproving grimace. 

"Relax, Makoto.  Why are you acting like such a prude?  It's not as if this is your first time sharing a bed with someone."

Makoto further pressed his hands to his face, his shoulders hunching in towards his ears, causing his entire disposition to seem smaller than it actually was.

Rin's eyes widened in sudden realization.  "Wait, Makoto, don't tell me you're..."

Makoto simply nodded--the tips of his ears turning a dark shade of red. 

The room fell silent--Rin appeared frozen as he attempted to process this new information.  Even the cat seemed shocked by Makoto's revelation--its crystal blue eyes widening as it lifted its gaze to stare at the brunette incredulously.

"No way..."  Rin's mouth hung open in disbelief--his entire expression stupefied as to how a man so handsome, so polite, so kindhearted as Makoto, could still possibly be a virgin.

And he was about to share a bed with him.

Rin attempted to muffle the inhumane sounds coming from his throat by slapping a hand to his mouth.  He was ashamed at himself for having such impure thoughts about the possibility of sleeping alongside Makoto, all the while the brunette was practically having a minor conniption.

"L--look, Makoto, if it makes you nervous or uncomfortable, I really don't mind just--"

"No!  No, it's fine--I don't know why I'm being so weird about it.  After all, we're friends, and it's just you, so, I mean..."

_What do you mean "it's **just** you?"  What, am I not good enough to get you hot and bothered? Could you never imagine wanting to try something with me in bed?_

Rin pouted as he allowed his mind to race and come up with any and every possible interpretation to Makoto's few simple words.

"What I mean, Rin, is that it's okay with me if we both sleep in my bed."

Rin could've sworn he heard a chorus of angels singing in the background.  And possibly wedding bells, too, but maybe that was just him being a hopeless romantic and getting far too ahead of himself.

Regardless, he didn't care.  Makoto had invited him into bed with him.

And he was a virgin.

And he was literally the epitome of perfection, and surely the future cause of his untimely demise.

The stray cat growled menacingly--snapping both men out of their current daydream, to inspect the snarling feline next to them.

Rin met the stray's glare with a look of equal animosity.  Makoto, on the other hand, smiled reassuringly at the small bundle of fluff, and proceeded to pet the creature with a gentle and tender touch.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you--you're coming with us too, no worries!"

The cat lifted its bright blue eyes to meet the brunette's gaze--as if searching the man's soul to find the truthfulness of his words.

Satisfied with its findings in Makoto's kind gaze, the cat nuzzled its head against Makoto's thigh.

"Hee hee!  Alright, it's settled then!  Let's all go get some rest."

***

Rin frowned at the black cat that had easily maneuvered itself to rest directly in between Makoto and Rin's bodies.  The cat was emitting a soft, gentle purr, as its sleek tail wagged lazily--gently gliding across Makoto's arm in a soft caress. 

_I could rub his arm until he fell asleep...hell, I could even hold him because I've actually got real hands and arms unlike this little shit._

Rin knew he was being ridiculous.  He knew his thoughts were juvenile and immature. 

Still, he couldn’t help but shake the feeling that this cat was toying with him on purpose…

Makoto carefully rolled onto his side to face the redhead lying just a foot away. “Thanks for coming over tonight, Rin. I really appreciate your company.”

The authenticity of his feelings reflected by his forest-green hues caused the redhead’s skin to tingle in excitement and warmth. “Don’t mention it—it’s what any good friend would do.”

Despite the room being dark, the moonlight filtering in through Makoto’s curtained window allowed Rin to just make out the gentle smile stretching along Makoto’s tired lips.

“You are a good friend. I’m really grateful to have met you and Sousuke. Both of you…are so good…to me…” Makoto’s words slowly trailed off, as his lids fluttered shut, until his breathing fell slow and steady, into a peaceful slumber.

Rin watched the rise and fall of Makoto’s chest, and the small smile that still remained on his tantalizingly soft lips. Rin lowered the emotional walls around his heart as he became fully captivated by the brunette’s natural charm and beauty. Rin wished for nothing more than to be able to reach out and touch the beautiful being sleeping just a foot away.

To be able to feel his warm, tanned skin against his fingertips. To trace the outline of his defined jawline and strong bone structure. To rub the pad of his thumb along Makoto’s cheekbone in an act of longing and desire.

Rin wanted to be so much more to Makoto than just a “good friend.” He wanted to be his everything—the person he held closest to his heart, above all others.  

He wanted to be the first person Makoto called when he was having a rough day, or received exciting news.

He wanted to be the one to hold and console Makoto whenever life bared its fangs and forced its heavy burdens upon his broad shoulders.

He wanted to be Makoto’s first thought everyday he woke up, and his final thought before drifting off to sleep.

He wanted to be all the things to Makoto that the brunette had been for him since the day they first met…

A heavy sigh fell from Rin’s lips before he turned away from the ethereal view of his crush, and allowed his heavy lids to close—the darkness behind his lids welcoming him with a still image of the sleeping brunette lying next to him.

***

The sound of Makoto’s angelic laughter stirred Rin from his deep sleep. A slight groan stirred from his throat, as his long lashes fluttered open. Rin slightly turned his head to examine the source of the warm and heavy weight against his waist.

The redhead could’ve sworn his heart stopped beating momentarily: pressed against his back, was Makoto’s torso--his arm lazily draped across the smaller boy’s frame.

_Holy shit! When did that happen!? Did he roll over in his sleep? Does he realize he’s practically on top of me?_

Makoto pressed himself closer to Rin as a particularly harsh giggle filled the once peaceful void of the room. “Hee hee! Stop licking me, it tickles!”

Rin could hear the boisterous purring of the stray cat next to their heads: its morning onslaught of kitty licks causing the muscular brunette to squirm against the redhead in a feeble attempt to escape the cats good morning kisses.

It took another shuffling of Makoto’s stern body against his own, until the full weight of his current situation settled in.

_Oh my god…_

_Makoto’s spooning me._

_Makoto Tachibana’s dick is literally pressed against my ass._

Rin felt the heat from his face spread towards his lower region—unable to contain the slew of lewd images and thoughts that flashed through his brain.

“Aahh, if you keep doing that, I’m going to end up waking Rin!”

“Mrrrow?” It was blatantly clear that the cat could care less about Rin’s presence or reaction to its current onslaught of kisses against the brunette.

Rin decided to pretend that he was a heavy sleeper, and still had yet to stir from his slumber—hoping to continue feeling the heated warmth of Makoto’s body against his own for as long as possible. He realized he was being selfish, but he didn’t know if he’d ever get this opportunity again; and he couldn’t risk not being able to feel and recall with every intricate detail just how safe and comforting it felt to lay against the man who had stolen his heart.

Eventually, Makoto’s giggling fits and flailing about the mattress had become so wild, Rin knew if he continued to play asleep, Makoto would begin to worry that Rin had actually passed away in his sleep.

Purposely, while taking great care to mask his planned attack, Rin arched his back against Makoto’s abdomen, as he pretended to curl in on himself, before fully stretching out along the mattress.

A small “eep!” slipped past Makoto’s lips as Rin’s firm ass came into direct contact with his cock.

Rin smirked to himself at having successfully elicited a reaction from the innocent brunette.

Plus, Rin wasn’t naïve—he knew what he was working with. And his arse was _definitely_ one of his best assets…no pun intended.

And now that Makoto had gotten a slight feel for the redhead’s _very_ defined and plump hind side, hopefully it would open his mind to the possibility of feeling it again, in a more intimate setting…

The black feline released a very sharp “hiss” as it narrowed its eyes at the shorter man—as if fully aware of the redhead’s true intentions.

“Ahh, now now~ No need to be upset!” Makoto finally lifted his arm off of Rin’s waist, and sat upright, pulling the stray into his lap, and petting its soft coat in reassurance.

“I’m sorry for waking you, Rin!”

“Mm…no worries, I don’t like sleeping through the morning, anyway.” Rin slowly pulled himself into a seated position on the bed, lazily rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes.

Makoto smiled softly at how cute the typical fierce, confident, and stylish redhead now appeared—his red locks in a complete disarray, sticking out in all directions.

“What time is it, anyways?” Rin blinked several times, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight reflecting off of the brightly-colored bedroom walls.

“It’s almost nine, I think. Why, did you need to g—“

“N—no!”

Both Makoto and the stray’s eyes widened at Rin’s sudden outburst. A slight blush crept along the shorter man’s cheeks, as he averted his gaze to the floor. “I mean, no…I don’t have anywhere to be today.”

Makoto’s eyes brightened. “Oh, good! Then let me make you breakfast as thanks for last night! Though, I’m afraid I’m still not very versatile in what I can make…but I’ve been told my omelets are getting better!”

A light-hearted chuckle slipped past Rin’s lips. “Don’t worry about it, Mako. We can just make something together—I don’t mind cooking, after all.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “But you’re my guest! So you should relax and let me--.”

“Nah, don’t sweat it--I want to make breakfast with you.” Rin lifted his gaze to flash Makoto a sincere smile.

A tinge of heat surfaced against the brunette’s skin. “O—okay, if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.” Rin’s smile further stretched along his cheeks, causing the skin by his eyes to crinkle in warmth.

“Mrrrow!”

Not enjoying being left out of the two’s tender moment, the cat once again made its presence known—rubbing it’s forehead against Makoto’s thigh.

“Ahh, you’re probably pretty hungry too, aren’t you?”

The stray began purring as it proceeded to rub its head against Makoto’s legs—thoroughly marking the man as his own. The cat leered towards Rin’s direction, as if to warn the redhead to stay away from his territory.

Rin’s brow and thin lips furrowed. “That cat sure is possessive of you…”

“Huh? You think?” As if to validate Rin’s words, the cat began to paw at Makoto’s torso, demanding for the brunette to resume petting his silky fur. Makoto quickly gave in to the feline’s demands, running his large hand over the cat’s slender body.

“I’m sure it’s just because I brought him here and fed him. I really wouldn’t take any offense to him--I’m sure he’ll warm up to you soon enough. Right, little guy?” Makoto tilted his head to the side, his eyes closing in a soft smile. Both the cat and the redhead appeared to become paralyzed by the brunette’s angelic appearance.

“Hee hee! See? He’s probably just hungry!” Makoto lifted himself from the bed, cradling the cat against his chest, as he made his way towards the kitchen.

“Take your time getting up. I’ll get everything ready, so we can start on breakfast whenever you want!”

Rin watched the brunette round the hallway, until he was no longer in site, before turning back to the bed and releasing a heavy sigh.

_He really has no idea what he does to me..._

***

After breakfast, the trio settled around the kotatsu, while Makoto looked up nearby no-kill animal shelters in Tokyo.

“I feel bad not being able to keep him, but technically my lease doesn’t allow for pets, and I’d hate for my landlord to find him and there be trouble, so…aahh, I don’t know what to do, Rin! Should I keep him anyways, and just hope my landlord doesn’t find out? But then I’d be dishonest about my lease conditions…ahhh, what do I do!?”

Rin glanced up through his bangs at the flailing brunette across from him. “You’re asking a law enforcement officer whether or not to break the rules?”

“I, umm, yes?”

A playful grin stretched along Rin’s lips, revealing his pearly whites. “Easy. Break ‘em.”

Makoto mirrored Rin’s smile, before laughing exuberantly. “Hee hee~ Alright, if you say so. But if I get caught, I’m telling them you encouraged me!”

“Oi! Don’t throw me under the buss just because you were careless and got caught!” Rin’s smile widened further.

“Hee hee! Too late—if I’m going down, I’m bringing you with me!”

“Tch, and here I thought you were a reliable, upstanding citizen. Just goes to show looks can be deceiving.”

Makoto laughed again, filling the apartment with a gentle light-heartedness.

“Mrrow?”

The stray began kneading against Makoto’s legs, purring as he demanded his new owner’s attention.

“How does that sound to you, uhh…Haru? Would you like to stay here with me?”

Rin’s nose twisted in disgust. “Haru? What kind of a name is that?”

A slight blush crept along Makoto’s cheeks. “Ahh, this will probably sound really weird, but I get this strange feeling that his name is Haru…it seems fitting though, right?”

The black cat’s blue eyes shone with deep emotion. Swiftly, he climbed up Makoto’s torso, settling against his shoulder, as he proceeded to lap at Makoto’s cheek.

“Hee hee! Hey, Haru! That tickles!”

Rin couldn’t help but smile at the scene before him—in this moment, he was witnessing two warm-blooded beings forming a family.

“Ahh, perhaps I should give you a bath, considering you’ve been out on the streets all this time! Would you like to try taking a bath, Haru-chan?”

The cat immediately stopped its affectionate antics, staring deeply into Makoto’s eyes, its body tremoring in excitement.

As fast as lightning, the cat dashed towards the bathroom.

“H—hey! Haru, wait up!” Makoto swiftly climbed to his feet and chased after the cat.

Rin couldn’t help but laugh at the duo’s antics. _Those two will certainly make quite the pair._ A warm smile tugged at Rin’s lips at the thought.

***

“How’d the bath go?”

Makoto emerged from the bathroom, shoulders slumped, and face exhausted. “He won’t get out…no matter how many times I pull Haru out of the tub, he jumps right back in!”

“He what? Are you sure that things a cat?”

Makoto chuckled. “I’m sure! But he’s definitely a quirky one, hee hee!” Makoto scratched at the back of his neck in slight bashfulness.

“Well, whatever. If he’s content, let him be, I guess.” Rin smiled reassuringly at the brunette towering above him.

“Haaaah, I suppose you’re right…well, since I don’t have to go to the shelter anymore, you maybe want to watch a movie or something?”

Rin’s sharp teeth once again made an appearance. _Finally, some alone time with Makoto without that damn cat._

“Sure, why not. It’s Sunday, after all, so I don’t have anywhere to be.”

Makoto’s lids drooped into a doe-eyed expression. “Great! I’ll let you pick—whatever movie you want, just as long as it’s not too scary!”

***

The two hadn’t even made it 15 minutes into the movie, when Rin began to sweat in apprehension.

_Would it be weird if I laid my hand next to his? Would he think I was forcing myself on him? What if it freaks him out? What is he’s not even remotely into me like that?_

_Wait…what if he isn’t into guy’s period!? I’d always just assumed he’d be open to dating guys, since he’s never been grossed out by any of the male confessions he’s received…but that’s probably just because he’s so nice._

Rin’s face dropped as his insecurities pushed to the forefront of his mind.

_And why would he be interested in me, even if he was into guys!? I mean, look at him…and as if his physical appearance wasn’t enough to make a grown man cry, his inner beauty is just as strong. Me on the other hand…_

Rin scowled at himself, once he realized how ridiculous he was being.

_No, anyone would be lucky to date me! I’d dote on them, support them, cook for them, hell—I’d even do their laundry and clean for them, if they wanted! I’d protect them and make them feel safe…and plus, I’m hot as fuck! Sure, I’m no Makoto, but I’m definitely easy on the eyes! And I’ve got good stamina, too, so…I mean…_

Rin glanced over at the man next to him. Makoto was smiling softly at the screen—completely enthralled in the animated movie Rin had picked knowing Makoto would enjoy it.

_Okay Matsuoka, no worries. Just place your hand next to his, and see how he responds. It’s not like you’re asking him to marry you, you’re just subtly putting yourself out there. It’s fine. You can do this._

Rin gulped harshly as he slowly slid his hand across his thigh, onto the futon’s cushion—just centimeters away from Makoto’s.

“Makoto. Rin’s trying to make a move on you.”

“Wha—huh!?”

“Wait, _WHAT!?_ ”

Both Rin and Makoto whipped their heads towards the source of the unknown voice. Standing in the hallway, completely naked, was a beautiful, slender man, with what appeared to be a prehensile tail, gently wagging from side-to-side.

Makoto and Rin both jumped to their feet. Rin absentmindedly straightened his posture and puffed out his chest as he moved to stand between Makoto and the unknown creature in a protective stance. “Who the hell are you!?”

“You can’t tell?” The man brought his tail out in front of him—it’s sleek, black appearance shimmering in the light.

Rin felt Makoto shuffle behind him. The brunette now stood beside Rin, his bright green eyes opened wide in shock. “Haru?”

A small smile formed against the lips of the man in question.

“The water got cold, so I came to find you.”

“Huh?”

Haru held Makoto’s gaze—his expression unwavering. “The water. It got cold, so I got out.”

“I—I see.”

Realizing that both Makoto and Rin were far too in shock to properly comprehend Haru’s typically curt responses, he released a heavy sigh—knowing he’d have to explain his current situation to the two humans.

“It was too much effort to try and get out as a cat, so I reverted back to my primary form.”

“Your primary form?”

“Mm. I’m a servant to the underworld.”

“You’re—you’re **_what!?_** ”

Haru blinked back, unfazed my Makoto’s sudden outburst.

“I work for the underworld. But every Halloween, we’re allowed to roam the physical realm however we’d like.”

Both Makoto and Rin stood in complete shock—neither able to process that the sleek cat they had pet just earlier that morning, was now standing before them, naked, and apparently a minion to the underworld.

“I like taking on the form of a cat, because it doesn’t draw any suspicion.”

Makoto and Rin remained dumbstruck by the recent turn of events.

Haru slightly furrowed his brows at the two, growing tired of speaking so much. “Anyways, when Makoto found me, his aura intrigued me, so I decided to follow him.”

“My…aura?”

Haru nodded affirmatively.

Makoto slowly began to return to reality. “What’s my aura like?”

“It’s warm.” Haru’s face softened at the thought. “It’s different from any of the other humans I’ve encountered. Yours is special.”

“You think I’m special?” Makoto blinked at the man standing before him.

“Mmm.”

Both Makoto and Haru stared into one another’s eyes, as if trying to read something that couldn’t be shared or expressed through words alone.

The entire scene irked Rin, causing him to break the two from their intimate moment.

“That’s all fine and dandy, but could you at least put some clothes on now that you’ve decided to shift forms?”

Haru flashed an irritated glance towards Rin’s direction.

Makoto, on the other hand, finally allowed his eyes to take in the full view before him—blushing furiously as his eyes glanced over Haru’s _very_ real, and _very_ nicely sculpted cock.

“Ahh, sorry, Haru! I’ll go grab you some clothes right away!”

Without another word, Makoto quickly dashed for his bedroom. Once the brunette was out of sight, Haru turned his gaze to settle harshly onto Rin.

The redhead scowled and gritted his teeth.

“I know what you’re doing here. I won’t let you defile him.”

“ _HUUUUH!?_ Defile—what are you even talking about!?”

“You like Makoto.”

Rin’s face instantly flushed. Had he really been that obvious? Or was this…thing, just really perceptive?

“You came over last night hoping to get him alone, and take advantage of his weakened state since he’s easily scared.”

Rin felt his blood begin to boil. “I WAS NOT!! I was trying to be a good friend by checking in on him! I wasn’t planning on—oh forget it! I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

Haru furrowed his brows at the redhead. “I don’t trust you. And I don’t like you hanging all over Makoto.” Haru swept his tail out from behind him, and brought it out in front of Rin’s face—annoyingly wagging it in front of his face, obscuring his view.

“Hey! Get that—woah, watch where you’re waving that thing!”

Haru smirked at having so easily riled up his adversary.

“Okay, sorry that took so long! Here are some old clothes of mine that might fit you—feel free to wear whatever you’d like, Haru!”

“Thank you, Makoto. But I really don’t mind walking around—“

“NO! You are _definitely_ putting clothes on!” Rin bared his fangs at the stoic man.

“R—Rin!” Makoto flinched at the unnecessary amount of aggression exuding from Rin’s words.

“It’s fine. I’ll be right back.” Haru took the clothes from Makoto’s hands, making sure to glide his slender fingers along Makoto’s, before turning towards the bedroom to get dressed.

Rin scowled at his retreating figure until he closed the door to Makoto’s bedroom.

“I don’t like him.”

“Rin…”

“No! I don’t like the way he looks at you! He’s not safe, Makoto—he’s from the freaking underworld, for fucks sake!”

“But Rin…” Makoto frowned, as he gave Rin his puppy-dog eyes that never failed to leave the redhead weak-kneed and powerless against.

“S—stop that! Don’t you dare use those eyes on me! I won’t cave so easily!”

“Please, Rin. I believe Haru. I really think he means well. So please, give Haru-chan a chance.”

“Tch!” Rin knew he was incapable of saying no to Makoto—the brunette knew exactly how to get those around him to bend to his every beck and whim, when he wanted. It was a dangerous skill he possessed, and one that he tried to avoid using.

“Fine…but when shit hits the fan, you better be ready for me to say ‘I told you so.’”

Makoto’s eyes widened in joy—his mouth opening in excitement, as he leapt across the room to pull Rin into a tight embrace.

“Thank you, Rin! I promise you won’t regret this!”

Rin’s cheeks were burning against his skin—reminding him of the last time he received a bad sunburn. “I’ll hold you to that…”

Makoto chuckled as he tugged Rin closer.

***

Haru had successfully dressed himself, and the three were once again settled around the kotatsu. Both Makoto and Rin were at a complete loss at how to process their current predicament.

Makoto was fidgeting anxiously, and was the first to speak after growing unable to handle the awkward silence. “So, umm, what’s the underworld like?”

Rin groaned as he slapped a hand to his forehead. “Seriously, Makoto? _That’s_ the first thing you’re going to ask him?”

“W—well, what do you want to ask him, Rin?”

Rin turned to face Haru, his expression and tone flat. “How soon till you leave?”

“RIN!”

The redhead chuckled at Makoto’s flustered state.

“Sundown.”

Both Makoto and Rin turned towards the stoic man. “Huh?”

Haru blinked, unfazed by the two’s intent gaze. “At sundown. I have to head back to the underworld.”

“W—why?” Makoto’s lids drooped over his emerald eyes, his soft lips turning into a saddened frown.

“We’re given 24 hours to roam the physical realm before we have to return.”

Rin and Makoto held their gaze on the blue-eyed man. Haru released an exasperated sigh before forcing himself to explain his situation to the meddlesome duo. “Halloween is the only day where the gate between the spiritual and physical realm opens up. So we come disguised as a human or animal to explore your realm.”

“Our realm?” Makoto blinked, uncertain of Haru’s words.

“Mm, the physical realm.”

Rin gawked at the mysterious man—still uncertain whether or not he could trust any of the words Haru was feeding to them. “So why a cat? And why decide to go home with Makoto?”

“Cats are stealthy and elusive. They can go anywhere without drawing too much attention. And like I said earlier, I liked his aura. He intrigued me…”

Makoto’s eyes widened hearing that he’d unknowingly captivated Haru’s interest.

“So you come here every year, Haru-chan?”

“Drop the ‘chan.’ And yes, I’ve been coming every year for as long as I can remember.”

“Aahh, so do you enjoy Halloween, then? Since you keep coming back?”

Haru shrugged, disinterestedly. “Not really. But I enjoy the change of scenery from the underworld.”

Rin was growing more and more irritated with Haru’s blasé faire attitude.

“So why didn’t you change into your human form earlier? Why wait till now to show it?”

Haru shrugged in response, “Didn’t feel like it. Too much effort.”

Rin’s brows furrowed into a deep scowl. “Alright listen here, you little shit—“

“RIN! Be nice!”

Makoto matched Rin’s scowl: sending him a warning to cooldown before he said or did something unbecoming of a police officer.

“Tch, whatever…if it means that much to you, I’ll try to tolerate him till sundown.”

The brunette’s eyes widened in realization. “Ahh, Haru-chan! That means we only have about 8 hours until you have to return!”

Haru observed Makoto’s reaction carefully, before nodding in affirmation.

“Is there anything you wanted to do before you have to head back? I mean, you only get to come here once a year, so…there must be something you’d like to do, right?”

Utter horror coursed through Rin’s veins as he watched a glint of mischief sparkle in Haru’s eyes, a slight smirk tugging against his thin lips.

“I suppose I can think of _something_ I’d like to do…”

Crouching down to all fours, Haru intentionally licked his lips as he began to coyly crawl towards Makoto’s position—causing the brunette to instantly blush.

“H—Haru! What’re you…”

“OKAY, LIKE HELL YOU’RE GONNA ACCUSE ME OF WANTING TO DEFILE HIM, AND THEN PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS!”   In a flash, Rin wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist, and tugged him into his lap—carefully restraining him against his firm body, and restricting the devilish imp from getting anywhere near Makoto.

A primal growl stirred in Haru’s throat, as he whipped his head around to send a devious glare at the redhead.

“Rin, Haru, behave! And what’s this ‘defiling’ thing about!? What’re you two even talking about!?” The poor brunette was visibly flustered and at a loss for how to keep his two strong-headed friends from attacking one another.

Haru blinked at Makoto’s outburst, appearing unfazed. “Rin wants to have sex with you.”

**_“EEEEHHH!?”_ **

“HARU, WHAT THE FUCK!”

“It’s true, Makoto. You can’t trust him.”

“NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE, WHERE DO YOU GET OFF SAYING SHIT LIKE—“

“Rin! Haru! **ENOUGH.** ”

The two immediately froze upon hearing Makoto’s stern voice—the brunette rarely raised his voice, let alone became angry; but when he did, people knew better than to test his patience.

“Haru…I appreciate you looking out for me, but Rin is one of my best friends, and I trust him with my life. So whether or not what you’re saying is true, that doesn’t change the fact that I trust Rin, and believe he would never take advantage of me.”

“Makoto…” Rin’s bright red eyes began to shine with emotional tears that begged to be released from their cage, and pour down his face in streaks.

“And Rin, I know you and Haru haven’t exactly been getting along, but please trust my judgement when I say that we’re safe with him.”

The strong-headed duo stared into Makoto’s eyes—deeply processing the brunette’s request, and his words.

“Okay, Makoto.”

“Fine.”

The brunette closed his eyes, smiled, and released a deep breath he had been holding in. “Thank goodness…now that that’s done, Haru—what shall we all do to make the rest of your trip worthwhile?”

Haru’s eyes shone with wonderment as he quickly came to his decision.

***

“Out of everything you could eat, you seriously picked mackerel!?”

The trio had meandered into the heart of the city, so that Haru could enjoy a few amusement park rides, festival games, and by persistent request, grilled salted mackerel.

“Clearly you don’t have a sophisticated enough palette to appreciate its appeal. Makoto, you’ll eat it, right?” Haru batted his long lashes as he lifted his chin to meet Makoto’s beautiful emerald orbs.

“Of course! I’ll have whatever Haru’s having!”

The devilish being swiftly whipped his head back towards his adversary—flashing the redhead a smug smirk.

“Tch, don’t get cocky! He’s just being nice!”

“And you’re being as salty as this mackerel. You should prioritize growing up a bit if you have any intent of courting Makoto someday.”

“WHO EVER SAID I WANTED TO COURT HIM!? WOULD YOU STOP MAKING SUCH SUGGESTIVE STATEMENTS!?” Rin’s face was as bright as his hair—he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take Haru’s incessant teasing and humiliating one-liners.

Haru only smirked in response—sticking his tongue out for a brief moment, before licking some of the salt off of his grilled mackerel.

Rin grunted at the sight. “You’re disgusting…”

“Alright, if we want to make sure Haru-chan can get a swim in before sundown, we should start heading towards the shoreline.”

The dynamic duo quickly turned their heads towards the brunette—nodding affirmatively to his words. Haru swiftly grabbed ahold of Makoto’s firm bicep, before pulling him across the street in a haste to get to the shoreline as quickly as possible.

“Oi! Hold up, mackerel boy! I’m not letting you run off with Makoto!” The redhead quickly shuffled towards the sidewalk to catch up.

As Rin approached the duo, Haru increased his grip against Makoto’s bicep, and allowed his thumb to slowly caress the man’s firm muscles.

Makoto flinched at the possessive grasp against his arm. A slight blush crept along his cheeks as he felt Haru’s thumb begin to slowly caress his bare skin. “H—Haru?”

The man in question responded by moving closer to the broad brunette—pressing against Makoto’s side, as he continued to tug him along.

“Oi, Haru! Could you at least save the PDA till after we get to the shoreline!? There are kids around for fucks sake!”

Makoto’s blush only deepened. Haru turned to scowl at the disgruntled redhead. “I think seeing two men casually walking down the street is far less offensive than you yelling profanities.”

“Tch! Fuck you…”

Rin finally caught up to the two—a permanent scowl etched onto his brows, as he sent Haru a foreboding warning with his intense gaze. Hesitantly, Rin reached out to loop his arm with Makoto’s—making sure to catch Haru’s gaze as he did so.

“R—Rin? What’re you…umm…why are you two staring at each other like that?”

Makoto thought that Rin and Haru must not have heard him, because the two continued to send the other a fiercely determined gaze, as if to declare _“I won’t back down. I won’t lose to you.”_

Thankfully, the three had approached the shoreline before Rin and Haru could break into yet another argument or fight. “Look, Haru! We’re here! Are you excited!?”

Haru broke his scowling contest with the redhead, to allow his ocean-blue eyes to settle onto the transparent body of water, gently lapping at the shore, just several feet away.

“We should take care to go further down the shoreline where no one can see us, just in case your tail happens to pop ou—hey, wait! HARU!”

The devilish imp was already darting towards the ocean—a slew of clothes effortlessly falling from Haru’s body, and scattering across the sand, before he dove into the water.

Makoto could only chuckle at the unadulterated enthusiasm exuding from Haru’s expression as he breached the water’s surface, before diving back underneath its alluring depths.

Even Rin couldn’t withhold a soft smile from stretching along his lips at Haru’s boyish excitement to feel the water.

“It’s a good thing you kept your old swimsuit, Rin. Who would’ve thought it would fit Haru so perfectly!”

Rin felt his brow twitch in slight irritation. “Yeah, well, he better give it back before he descends back to the pits of hell where he came from--that swimsuit was expensive.”

“Rin!” Makoto lowered his gaze to send the redhead a slightly pained, disappointed look.

“S—sorry.” Rin turned his head aside, pouting slightly at having been scolded by his crush.

“Makoto.”

The two standing on the shoreline turned towards the sound of Haru’s alluring voice.

“Swim with me.”

A flash of emotion coursed through Makoto’s emerald hues—fear of the ocean, excitement to feel its familiar embrace, a sense of longing to be at Haru’s side…

The combination of everything he felt was too strong, and before Makoto could register his actions, he too had stripped to his jammers, and was now wading in the shoreline alongside Haru.

Rin stubbornly folded his arms across his chest. “Tch, way to not invite me too, asshole…”

While Rin wasn’t all too surprised by Haru’s convenient forgetfulness to invite him into the water, the redhead couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt by the fact Makoto had completely forgotten about him, as soon as Haru’s voice beckoned him closer.

_I understand they’ve already developed some sort of freaky connection or some shit, but that shouldn’t mean the years of friendship built between Makoto and I no longer matter…I’ve been with Makoto for years, does that not mean anything to him? Would he really throw me aside for someone he just met not even 24 hours ago? Just because of some freaky connection they share?_

While Haru may have been a cat, Rin compared himself to a dog—loyal till the very end, and protective to a fault. And in that moment, Rin could imagine his sharp dog ears drooping, and his tail falling limp between his legs.

He felt completely rejected and abandoned by the person he cared for most.

“Hee hee, Haru! Stop splashing! Ha ha~ Rin! Come help me take down Haru! I can’t do it without you!”

Rin imagined his dog ears standing erect, his tail wagging wildly, as he leapt towards the shoreline to join his special human.

Rin swiftly and effortlessly threw aside his clothing, before jumping into the water, and swimming to Makoto’s aid. “Don’t worry, Makoto. There’s no way I’ll lose to Haru!” Rin flashed his shark-like teeth, before swimming towards his opponent’s direction—his intent as clear as the ocean itself.

Haru smirked at his oncoming opponent. It didn’t matter how amazing Rin was in the water, he could never compare to Haru’s grace. The devilish being swiftly swam closer to Makoto, before completely disappearing beneath the ocean’s surface.

“H—Haru?” Makoto’s expression filled with unease, as he frantically began scanning the surrounding area for any signs of where the mischievous imp would reappear.

“Don’t worry, Makoto! I won’t let him get to you!” Rin darted back towards Makoto’s position—his brute strength and perfected form closing the gap between the two in an instant.

Still, Rin was no match for his devious, cat-like opponent. The slender man resurfaced beside Makoto—swiftly maneuvering behind the broad man, and wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist.

“H—Haru!”

“The hell do you think you’re doing, Haru!?”

The man in question peered around the brunette’s back, smirking at the redhead. “If you want to get me, Rin, you’ll have to go through Makoto first.”

“Tch! Stop playing dirty, and come over here and face me like a man!”

“No thanks. I prefer being a devil.”

Rin growled at his competition—knowing full well that there was no way he could win their battle. Not only did Haru have the upper hand in utilizing Makoto as a shield, because Rin would never want to aggressively splash the brunette; and even if he did, there was no way he’d end up splashing Haru in the process, considering Makoto’s wide girth. And secondly, Haru was now pressed against Makoto’s back, his arms wrapped snuggly around Makoto’s torso.

_Damned bastard…he’s gotten cocky with this whole setup._

“Umm, Rin, Haru, are you two okay? You both look…” Makoto’s lips scrunched into a nervous frown. He didn’t like seeing his two friends at odds with one another, but he was starting to think that perhaps it would always be this way…

“I’m sorry--I shouldn’t have tried so hard to push you two to become friends. I just really like you two, so I hoped you two would get along, as well. But I realize now that was selfish of me. I’m sorry for upsetting you both.”

“Makoto…” Rin’s eyes widened at his unexpected apology.

_Idiot…doesn’t he realize the only reason we’ve been butting heads is because we’re both crazy about him?_

Haru’s grip loosened along Makoto’s hips, as he slowly took a step back to give the taller man some space.

“Maybe it’d be best if Rin and I got out of the water, and let Haru enjoy a peaceful moment to himself. I’m sorry, Haru, for upsetting you and pushing my selfish feelings on you. I was being insensitive and only thinking about how much fun I was having with you, that I didn’t stop to think that maybe what I wanted wasn’t what you wanted, too…I’m really sorry, Haru-chan.”

Haru’s eyes widened in shock, as he took another step back from his dear friend. “Makoto…”

The brunette turned to face him—his shaggy brown bangs splaying across his face, hiding his beautiful forest-green eyes that Haru had come to love.

“Makoto, I’m not upset. I…” Haru felt his cheeks flush as he stumbled to find the proper words to convey his true emotions.

_I’ve had more fun with you in the past 24 hours, than I’ve had in my entire lifetime._

Words so raw, so vulnerable, so transparent, were difficult for Haru to voice. He didn’t know how to properly express his true feelings for the tall brunette, and if he was being honest with himself, he was a bit afraid to admit his true sentiments out loud.

Before Haru could become too anxious with forming the right phrasing to his sentiments, Makoto shifted his posture, and flashed Haru a bright smile—his eyes squinting into a loving expression. “I want Haru-chan to have as much fun as possible while he’s here! So that’s why I’ll do whatever Haru wants! If you want me to stay, I’ll stay. If you want me to wait on the beach while you enjoy the water, I’ll wait. Whatever Haru-chan wants--I’ll do it.”

Haru’s eyes shone with a brightness that instantly took Makoto’s breath away. “Makoto…”

_No one’s ever shown me such compassion before. Why are you showing me such kindness? From the moment we met, you’ve done nothing but care for me…why?_

As if able to read his thoughts, Makoto flashed him another one of his gentle smiles. “Because Haru-chan is a very important friend to me, and so I want Haru to be happy.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Haru could see Rin’s faltering gaze towards the ocean—his entire presence exuding a dejected atmosphere that made even Haru’s heart ache a bit.

Despite not being Rin’s biggest fan, the truth of the matter was, that in less than an hour, Haru would have to return to the underworld.

And when he did, it was Rin who would continue to stand by Makoto’s side.

And as much as that fact pained him, Haru knew he had to do what was best for Makoto.

_Someone as kind-hearted as you deserves to be with someone who can stand by your side every day. That’s something only Rin can give to you. Though that doesn’t mean that whenever I return, I won’t swoop in to claim what should be mine…_

Haru blushed at his own possessiveness. He knew Makoto wasn’t “owned” by anyone, but he couldn’t help but feel protective of the golden child. Haru had never come across anyone as pure, gentle, tender-hearted, and compassionate as Makoto. If Haru was being honest, he was still a bit in shock by their entire encounter, and wasn’t 100 percent certain he hadn’t been dreaming the past string of events with the handsome brunette.

_Still. I can’t give you what you deserve. Not while I’m bound to the underworld. And until I can find a way to break free, I’m not the one who can give you what you need…_

Haru glanced over at the redhead--his resolution unwavering.

_Take care of him, Rin. Until I’m able to come back, I’m leaving him in your hands._

“I think I’ll swim for a bit longer before joining you two on the shore.”

Makoto smiled softly at the shorter man. “Okay, Haru. If that’s what you want.”

Haru nodded affirmatively. Before Makoto’s gentle smile caused him to waver on his decision, the stoic man swiftly dove back under the ocean’s surface, and swam away from the two.

“Well, shall we head back to shore, Rin?”

The redhead finally lifted his gaze—his body slightly jerking at the call of his name by the voice he craved more than any other sound on the planet.

“Y—yeah, let’s go.”

The two silently swam back to the shore, before moving to collect their discarded clothing, and toweling themselves off.

The two sat side-by-side, in silence, as they watched Haru swim through the blue waters with grace.

Neither could recall how much time had passed, until Makoto finally broke the silence.

“So is it true?”

Makoto’s voice came out so hesitant, so unsure, Rin wasn’t certain if he had actually heard the brunette, or if he had imagined it. He resolved to face his companion, not wanting to risk ignoring Makoto’s real or imagined words.

A bashful blush began to color Makoto’s cheeks. He bit down on his bottom lip, hesitating with how to properly word his question. “What Haru said earlier…do you, umm…”

“What did Haru sa—oh! Oh…that.” Rin’s cheeks quickly mirrored Makoto’s, as he recalled Haru’s sudden outburst earlier.

_Rin wants to have sex with you._

“Yeah, that…”

Rin hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to approach the touchy subject. On one hand, it would feel good to release all of the unadulterated emotions he’d been carrying for the brunette for several years now. But on the other hand, what if in doing so, it changed his and Makoto’s relationship forever? What if Makoto turned him down, and then grew distant because he felt bad for not being able to reciprocate his feelings? What if it created awkward tension between them? What if Makoto _did_ accept, but things didn’t work out? Would they be able to return to being friends again?

Rin’s brow furrowed in deep concentration as he began to analyze Makoto’s possible responses to his wavering confession.

“Rin, if it’s not something you’re ready to discu—“

“I like you.”

Both men froze, going completely rigid. Makoto’s eyes grew wide--his cheeks flushing and his shoulders growing tense. Rin turned to stare directly into Makoto’s eyes, hoping to properly convey all that he felt for the man he had unintentionally given his heart to.

“I like you a lot…I have for a long time now, actually.”

“Rin…” Makoto’s eyes shone with understanding.

Despite the amount of warmth coursing through Makoto’s gentle gaze, Rin began to feel a lump form in his throat. He felt his heartrate skyrocket, and his vision begin to blur. He acknowledged his crippling fear that regardless of how beautifully stated or eloquent his confession was, Makoto wouldn’t be able to return his sentiments.

But due to his stubbornness, Rin decided to push on in spite of his inevitable rejection. He had come this far, and had held on tight to his feelings for so many years, he was ready to let the brunette know exactly where he stood. And later, only after he’d been sure to fully expose his true feelings, would he begin to pick up the pieces of his dejected heart, and work on making his friendship with Makoto comfortable again.

_I promise—after today. I won’t ever burden Makoto with these incessant feelings ever again._

“I really admire you, Makoto. I love the way you care about people—about your friends, your family, your coworkers, innocent citizens…I appreciate that you have a servant’s heart, and are always going out of your way to take care of everyone else.”

Makoto continued to hold Rin’s gaze—intent on hearing every word that fell from his lips.

“For a long time now I’ve wanted to be the person you could turn to—the person you could trust, and come to with any problem. You’re like a rock to everyone around you, holding them steady and keeping them in place, that I wanted to do everything I could to be yours.”

Makoto took a harsh gulp—his adam’s apple quivering against his throat.

“You’re always so gentle with children and animals, I’ve even imagined what it would be like to have a family with you one day. And look, I know that what I’m saying right now is a lot to take in, and that you’ll probably never feel the same, but I figure you might as well know since we’re friends and all…but don’t listen to that bullshit Haru said earlier, okay!? I would never force myself on you! I like you, and I want to be with you, but not if you’re not into it or don’t want me too—so, you know…you don’t have to worry or anything. After today, we can just go back to normal, and I promise I won’t bring up these stupid feelings again, okay? So please, just…don’t shut me out or become awkward after today—that would hurt even more than being rejected.”

Rin could feel his throat burning in attempts to keep his tears from streaming down his face. Rin hated feeling vulnerable. He hated pouring his heart out, knowing from the start that it would end in rejection. But Haru had pushed him into this predicament, and now Rin had nowhere to run to. Haru’s appearance had forced Rin to face reality, and accept that Makoto would never love him back.

And that hurt.

It fucking hurt like hell.

“Rin…I have no intention of pushing you away. I don’t want that either.” Makoto tenderly reached out to brush his fingertips along Rin’s jawline, before settling against his chin—tipping it slightly so their eyes could meet in a tender gaze.

Panicking that Makoto was seconds away from officially rejecting him, Rin found himself incapable of keeping his mouth shut.

“It’s just, you’re literally like an angel. Do you know that!? You just have this glow about you, and no one can stay away, and just by being in the same room as people, or even just smiling at them, you make them feel all warm and fuzzy and like some goofy teenag—ugh, dammit! Do you have any idea what kind of affect you have on people!?”

“Rin…”

“And as if having a heart of gold isn’t enough, have you seen yourself!? Fuck! How is it even fair for someone to look like you!? It should be a crime against humanity that normal people like me are forced to look at people like you—who I’m convinced, were sculpted by Greek gods themselves.”

“Rin.”

“And then there’s that stupid smile you do! Where you close your eyes and tilt your head and make that fucking cute little giggle? WHY THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT KIND OF THING DOES TO ME!? For fucks sake, how I’ve managed to be around you this long without passing out blows my mind!”

“RIN!”

The redhead finally stopped his onslaught of compliments. Despite having been staring into Makoto’s eyes, he had become so lost in his confession, he failed to see that his crush’s face had turned the color of a brilliant rose in full bloom—spreading well past his handsome face, to the tips of his ears, down his muscular neck, and across his firm, strong, chest…

_Now’s NOT the time to be getting hot and bothered, Matsuoka!_

Rin refocused his attention. “Sorry, was that too much?”

“N—no, you’re fine, I just…need a minute to calm down.”

Considering Makoto physically needed a moment to recollect himself before Rin could conclude his emotional confession, the redhead blushed, realizing how embarrassing and long-winded his confession must’ve been.

“S—sorry, but, I mean, I’ve been holding this in for a long time, so…I guess it all kind of just came out.”

“You’re fine Rin, don’t apologize.”

The rift in his confession broke the confidence Rin had managed to muster, leaving him feeling naked, exposed, uncomfortable, and incredibly apprehensive.

“Rin, before you continue, I need to let you know—“

“Don’t…don’t say it.” Rin couldn’t bare to hear Makoto’s rejection. Not now. Not after he had just poured his heart out. Not after he had finally lowered his emotional walls enough to be open and raw with Makoto. Not after he had finally confessed to someone for the first time in three years.

Not now.

“Rin, I need you to know that I—”

“I already know what you’re going to say, so just stop.”

“No, I need to say it. I need you to know that—”

“PLEASE, MAKOTO! This is hard enough, okay!? I know you don’t love me! So please, don’t make me look you in the eyes while you tell me you’ll never be able to return my feelings—I know that! I’m not a fucking idiot! I know I’m a hopeless romantic, but I’m not naïve!”

Makoto’s emerald eyes wavered with such unheralded emotion, Rin was unable to read what the brunette was feeling in the heat of the moment.

“Is that what you think?”

His voice came out almost a whisper. If Rin hadn’t visually seen Makoto’s lips move, he would’ve thought it was nothing but the cold wind, sweeping over his now lifeless body that was being held together by a broken and desolate heart.

“Do you honestly doubt that I could fall for you? Do you not realize how amazing **_you_** are, Rin?”

Those certainly hadn’t been the words Rin had expected to hear. He whipped his head around to meet Makoto’s gaze so quickly, he became slightly dizzy from the sudden movement—though, that could’ve been attributable to the sweet, honey-like glaze over Makoto’s eyes, desperately seeking to connect with Rin’s own fiery orbs.

“Rin, I feel it too. The connection between us...” Makoto allowed the pad of his thumb to gently caress Rin’s jawline.

“You—you do?”

“Yeah.”

Both fell silent for several moments, unsure of what to say or do in the midst of such raw emotion, self-doubt, and confusion.

“I’ve always felt that my relationship with you was special, Rin. I don’t feel about you the same way I feel about Sousuke, Kisumi, Nagisa, or Rei—it’s different.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

Silence fell upon the two once again. Rin reached up to remove Makoto’s hand from his cheek, and placed it into his own—entwining his fingers with Makoto’s slightly larger ones, before giving him a tight squeeze of reassurance.

“My heart doesn’t do this weird fluttering thing when anyone else texts or calls me, it only does that with you.”

Rin had to remind himself to breathe in the midst of Makoto’s confession. The words falling from the taller man’s lips seemed surreal—Rin still wasn’t entirely convinced he wasn’t going to wake up and realize that the past 24 hours had been nothing more than a bizarre dream.

“I don’t feel a lump in the back of my throat, or get choked up when they say goodbye. I don’t find myself thinking about them while I’m in the shower, or cooking dinner, or getting ready for bed. I’ve never wondered what it would feel like to hold them, or run my hands through their hair. I’ve never thought about how soft their skin is, or what it would feel like against my fingertips. The only person I feel those things for is you, Rin.”

The redhead could no longer hold back the tears that were freely flowing down his face. Everything Makoto had just described were words he had only dreamed of hearing. He never imagined that Makoto could, or would ever, feel anything remotely similar to the burning passion his existence had ignited within Rin’s heart.

But now that he did, a new dream was beginning to stir within his heart—a dream to become the kind of man that was worthy of someone as wonderful as Makoto Tachibana—a dream to make Makoto the happiest man on earth.

“Rin, I…I’ll be honest, I’ve never really thought about whether or not I was in love with you, but…” The brunette turned his head aside, a deep crimson blush gracing his tanned skin.

“But I could see that…being true…if not right now, then someday…I could see that happening.”

Rin felt his heart stutter against his chest. Makoto was willing to try. He was willing to give Rin a chance. And that was all Rin could ask him for.

“Makoto, can I kiss you?

_“Eehh!?”_ Just as Makoto’s blush was beginning to dissipate, it resurfaced in full bloom—beautifully coloring the expanse of Makoto’s exposed skin.

“If not, that’s okay, I just…oh fuck it, I’m in love with you, and I just really want to kiss you already!”

Makoto did not seem to be deterred by Rin’s brash proposal. The brunette stared down at the redhead, blinking for several moments in thought, before his face softened into a gentle smile.

“Okay, Rin. I trust you.”

Rin’s eyes widened in childish excitement. This was far from his first kiss, but it was his first kiss with _Makoto_. And that meant everything to Rin.

Remembering their conversation from the night before, a teasing grin stretched along Rin’s lips. “I’m not about to steal your first kiss, am I?”

“RIN!!!” Makoto’s hands immediately flew to his face—desperately trying to hide his ever-growing blush.

Rin released a hearty laugh at the taller man’s endearing innocence. “Relax, I’m just teasing.” Rin reached out to brush a few stray strands of Makoto’s bangs from his face.

“Will you give me your hands, and lean down a little so I can see that handsome face of yours?” Rin’s voice came out as smooth as silk—as if trying to coo Makoto into indulging him in their first kiss.

“S—sure! Okay…” Makoto slowly removed his hands, before placing them inside of Rin’s. Leaning over, he carefully observed Rin’s face for any signs of hesitance.

Determined not to back down, Rin began to lean into Makoto’s space, bringing his face closer to the object of his desire.

Their faces were so close, Rin could feel Makoto’s shaky, hot breath lapping against his lips. Rin’s lids began to flutter, as he slightly pursed his lips to meet Makoto’s.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we need to leave.”

Makoto and Rin jumped so unexpectedly, Rin accidently bumped into Makoto’s jaw, causing the taller boy to bite down on his tongue.   Makoto hissed in response, as Rin held the top of his head in pain.

“Shit! Mako, are you okay!? Damn you’ve got a strong jaw!”

“Ngh! I’m okay, it just hurts...”

Haru couldn’t help but smirk at the two. “That’s what you get Rin for trying to make a move on Makoto while I was away.”

“WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!? WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW, ANYWAYS!?”

“Someone saw my tail, and now there’s a group of swimmers looking for me.”

“WHAT?” The two yelled in unison.

“But Haru-chan, I thought we hid your tail really well! How did anyone see it!?”

Haru turned his face aside, ashamed—his cheeks dusting a slight pink.

“When I was swimming, I saw a nice fish swimming nearby, so I used my tail to grab it.”

“HARU!!!!”

“Shit—seriously, Haru!?”

The man in question only blushed further—his scowl increasing.

“Aaahh, I guess we can’t be mad, Rin. We did leave him alone for quite some time…”

“What the—he doesn’t need a babysitter! He’s a servant to the underworld! He should’ve shown some self-restraint!”

Makoto rubbed at his temples, releasing a heavy sigh. “Either way, there’s not much we can do now. The sun should be getting ready to go down soon, so we should probably get Haru-chan to a remote area where he can return safely!”

“You’re right…I hope you appreciate this, mackerel boy.”

Haru’s scowl appeared to be permanently etched onto his face. And while Rin couldn’t help but laugh at his pout, Makoto found his expression to be overbearingly adorable.

Haru finally snapped out of his devilish scowl, when he felt Makoto take ahold of his hand. “Come on, Haru-chan. It’s time to get you home.”

***

The three had successfully avoided any curious eyes, as Rin and Makoto ran towards one of their favorite spots in Tokyo—a humble looking set of stone steps, which led to an overlook of Tokyo Bay.

Their desired destination was only two miles away, and thankfully, all three were in great shape, and were able to reach the beginning of the stone stairwell in under 13 minutes.

Haru wasted no time in ascending the steps.

He knew the rules. He knew he had a deadline. And if he wasn’t prepared to return to the underworld at the moment the sun’s light and moon’s darkness met, it would surely cause trouble not only for the inner workings of the underworld, but for Rin and Makoto as well.

Haru had heard the stories of foolish devils that had neglected to follow their guidelines, and stayed in the human realm for too long—all were swiped from existence the instant they neglected their duties, and tried to escape their fate.

And if Haru was determined to see Makoto again, he’d have to abide by the strict regulations given to him from the moment he had stepped into the underworlds dealings…for now.

Haru was out of the breath once he finally breached the concrete surface at the top of the steps. Makoto and Rin followed closely behind, approaching the level surface with staggered breaths.

“Did we make it, Haru-chan? Will this spot work?” Makoto scanned the quiet area—it was away from the public eye, isolated, and overlooked a vast expanse of Tokyo—allowing the setting sun’s gentle rays to fall upon the trio as they took in the view of Tokyo Bay.

“Yes. This should work.”

Makoto and Rin moved to stand on both sides of Haru—as if to serve as a flank of defense in case anything were to go array.

“Before I go, I want to thank you both for looking out for me.”

Makoto and Rin’s eyes widened in shock. It wasn’t that they had been expecting Haru to just up and leave without saying anything, but the tenderness and deep emotion that seeped through Haru’s words were in great contrast to the man’s traditionally stoic demeanor.

“Makoto, the amount of kindness and hospitality you’ve shown to me was unlike any I’ve ever experienced. Thank you.”

The brunette bit his bottom lip in attempts to hide its visible quivering. “Of course, Haru-chan.”

“And Rin…while we may not have gotten along, I enjoyed your competitive spirit.”

Rin clicked his tongue in response.

“So before I go, I want to return the favor, even if just a little.”

Haru finally turned to face his adversary, head-on. His eyes glinting with an ambitious spark.

“That being said, Rin--will you take care of Makoto until I return?”

A crease formed along Rin’s brow as he frowned at the blue-eyed man. “Of course I will! Like you even needed to ask…”

Haru smirked at Rin’s response. “Good. But know that if I return to find him upset in anyway, I’ll curse you.”

“Tch, like I’d ever let that happen! As long as he’s got me, he’ll never have to go through anything alone!”

Haru studied Rin’s expression for several moments, peering into his red eyes, and searching his soul for validity to all the proclamations he had made. Rin didn’t back down against Haru’s gaze, despite growing increasingly anxious and uncomfortable as more time prolapsed.

“Fine. I’ll hold you to your word.” Haru’s gaze finally softened, before turning to the object of his affection.

“Makoto.”

“Haru-chan…”

The brunette’s expression carried a heaviness unusual for someone so young, vibrant, and full of life.

“I’ll come back to you, Makoto. That’s a promise.”

Makoto finally gathered the strength to lift his gaze to meet Haru’s—emerald melting into sapphire. Through this one look, the two were able to properly convey their unspoken feelings to the other.

**_I’ll miss you._ **

_I’ll be waiting for you to come back._

**_Thank you for finding me._ **

_Thank you for accepting me._

A slight smile tugged at the corners of Makoto’s lips. Despite the heaviness of having to separate from his new friend, he found comfort in knowing that in 364 days, they would reunite once more.

The flash of light gleaming from the sun as it slowly became hidden by the rising moon snapped Haru from his current trance with the man who had earned his loyalty and companionship.

“I’ll come back, Makoto. I’ll always find a way back to you—next year, and every year after that—for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Haru-chan…”

Makoto’s eyes filled with tears that he refused to let fall. He couldn’t believe the intensity of the heartache he was feeling over someone he had just met 24 hours prior. But somehow, Haru had sunk his claws into his heart, and latched on, without any intent to let go.

And Makoto was perfectly okay with letting Haru claim a hold over his heart.

The clarity of Haru’s vision wavered a moment, before he swiftly turned to face the ray of light that shone onto the cold pavement. Haru placed himself directly in the spot where the light met darkness, and allowed himself to relax into the familiar glow that slowly consumed him.

Before Haru became completely engulfed in the light’s rays, he turned towards his rival. “Take care of him, Rin. I’m trusting you.”

Rin’s emotions finally got the best of him—despite their clear differences and constant head-butting, Rin had come to have a soft spot for the sly demon. He bit his bottom lip in attempts of keeping a sob from slipping out. “You know I will, Haru. So just shut up already and hurry back to us...”

A soft, genuine smile tugged at Haru’s lips—his eyes crinkling along the edges.

Sensing his final moment drawing near, Haru allowed himself to steal one final glance at the man who had stolen his heart. Makoto’s tears were now flowing freely past his face, collecting at the divot of his chin, before falling and dampening his collar.

Haru felt his entire body aching at the sight of Makoto’s distress. He yearned to run over and console him—to never leave his side again.

But he knew that wasn’t possible. If he stayed in the physical realm for too long, he’d lose his appearance, and eventually fade away into nothing but a spirit, forever roaming the earth without purpose.

And that kind of fate wouldn’t benefit either him or Makoto.

“Don’t forget, Makoto. I’ll find you again.” Haru nodded affirmatively in Makoto’s direction, before allowing his body to become overtaken by the blinding light, and disappearing completely.

Rin stared in awe and disbelief at the spot where Haru had just stood moments ago. Just like that, Haru’s entire existence from their world had fled without a single trace.

Beside him, he heard Makoto fall to the ground. In an instant, Rin was at Makoto’s side--his strong arms wrapping around Makoto’s broad shoulders.

“It’s okay, Makoto. He’ll be back; it’s going to be okay. It’s okay…”

Rin felt his own tears fall free, as he pulled Makoto flush against him—both men silently crying at the loss of their new friend.

“He’ll return to you, Makoto. I promise.”

 

***

 

October 31st: A day where adults and children alike partake in the celebration of the many ghouls, monsters, vampires, and werewolves that have been shared in folklore for centuries past. It is one day where the streets of Tokyo are lined with ghastly decorations, and wild creatures roam the streets in search for treats.

But for people like Makoto Tachibana, Halloween is a celebration that he has learned to look forward to, and anticipate more so than any adult or child. For Makoto Tachibana, October 31st is a date that he holds with great reverence.

“Rin, come on! It’s almost time!”

Makoto was running through the busy city streets, anxious to reach the site near Tokyo Bay, where the sun’s light kissed the moon’s darkness. He paused for only a moment, to turn back and flash his dearest companion an enthusiastic grin.

“Hurry it up, slowpoke! Hee hee!” Makoto picked up his pace, as the shoreline finally came into view.

“Oi, Makoto! Slow down a little—it’s reckless running through the streets like that!”

The only response Rin received was the faint sound of Makoto’s giggling ahead in the distance.

“Tch, figures he won’t listen when it comes to Haru…”

Despite his jealousy towards the stoic demon, Rin felt an excited grin of his own stretch along his lips. Even though Haru had been a huge pain in his ass when they had first met a year ago, his resilient spirit had sparked a fire within Rin, and pushed him to finally make a move with Makoto. And for that, he would forever be grateful to Haru—no matter how irritating, pompous, confident, possessive, teasing, annoying, childish…

Okay, the point being, Rin didn’t _hate_ Haru: he could never hate the person who ultimately pushed Rin to finally do something about the crush he’d been harboring for three years. And as much as he hated to admit it, when Haru was acting civil, or feeling playful, he was pretty cute and entertaining.

But he’d be damned if he ever admitted that. And he sure as hell would never let Haru find out.

The duo finally reached the set of stairs that led to an overview of Tokyo Bay, and hurriedly rushed up the narrow steps. Upon reaching the top, the two quickly scanned the area, breathless, and anxiously awaited for Haru to return to them.

“Do you…do you think he forgot?”

Rin glanced over and felt his heart ache at the defeated and uncertain expression on his friend’s face. Despite secretly hoping that Haru wouldn’t return, out of fear he would try to steal Makoto away from him, he knew how much Makoto liked him, and hated the thought of Makoto becoming disappointed and feeling abandoned.

“No way, Haru would never forget about you. No one could.”

Makoto turned towards the redhead and flashed an appreciative smile. “Okay, Rin. I trust you.”

The two men stood at the top of the steps for another 45 minutes, until Makoto slowly turned—his head hanging low—and began to descend the steps.

“W—wait, Makoto! Where do you think you’re going!?”

Slowly, Makoto lifted his gaze—his eyes filled with tears, and a forced smile straining against his lips. “I don’t think Haru-chan’s coming this year, Rin. So let’s head back.”

Rin stared at Makoto in shock. “How can you say that!? How can you give up so easily on someone as stubborn as Haru!? You heard him—he said he’d be back, so he’ll be back!”

“It’s okay, Rin. I know you’re just trying to protect my feelings, but it’s okay—I can accept that he isn’t coming back.”

Rin grimaced at the brunette’s stubborn hopelessness—his sharp teeth revealing their white gleam. “Like hell—what are you even saying right now!? Haru said it himself! As long as you want him, he’ll return to you! You still want him, right? So he’ll come!”

Makoto’s eyes widened. The raw and emotionally-charged words spilling from Rin’s lips were awakening the innermost desires of his heart.

“I do.”

Rin’s ears perked at the sound of vulnerability in his crush’s voice—his gaze lifting to meet a pair of forest-green orbs.

“I do want to see Haru-chan again.”

A soft smile stretched along his lips from hearing Makoto finally voice his true desire.

“I really want to see Haru-chan again…I want to see him every year for as long as I can. I want Haru to come back!”

A quick flash of light momentarily blinded the two men, before settling into a faded glow. Rin and Makoto removed their hands from their eyes, to find Haru standing in the space between them.

“H—Haru!”

Makoto’s face instantly brightened like a youthful child waking up to Christmas morning—his body moving before he could think, as he flung his arms around the slender man.

“Haru-chan, you came back! You’re here—you’re back! Haru…” The tears that had formed in his eyes silently fell along Makoto’s face.

“Haru-chan…Haru, I missed you. I missed you so much, Haru.”

The stoic demon’s eyes widened at Makoto’s raw confession—his ocean-blue orbs filling with love and adoration for the man who enveloped him in a comforting embrace.

“I missed you too, Makoto.” The demon slowly wrapped his arms around Makoto’s torso, before squeezing him tightly—desperate to remember how safe and warm the brunette’s embrace felt.

Rin remained off to the side, smiling at the two’s tender reunion. He swallowed down the twinge of jealousy and the burn in the back of his throat at the sight of his love so carelessly engulfed in the arms of another man.

Makoto didn’t separate from Haru’s embrace until he finally opened his eyes, to see Rin awkwardly standing off to the corner.

“Ahh, Rin!”

“Rin?” Haru’s eyes narrowed as the man’s name rolled off his tongue with a slightly bitter taste.

“Ahh, I’m so sorry, Rin! I got so distracted by finally seeing Haru again, I completely forgot to let you have a moment with him, too!”

Rin’s lips formed into a pout, a slight crease forming along his brow. _You mean once you saw Haru, you forgot **me.**_

Makoto removed himself from Haru’s embrace—much to the demon’s disdain—before moving across the pavement to Rin’s side.

“Haru, it was thanks to Rin that I didn’t lose hope. Rin really believed that you would come back.”

“Is that so?” Haru’s cold expression sent chills along Rin’s skin, causing the ends of his hair to stick up. The demon gave the redhead a once-over, before finally meeting his gaze.

“So you’re still hanging around him, then?”

_“HUUUH!?”_ Rin gawked at Haru’s standoffish attitude. “You bastard! It’s been a whole year, and that’s the first thing you have to say!?”

Haru’s lip twitched into a smirk, before settling back into its usual straight line. “What, were you hoping for me to come back and sweep you off your feet? To say that this past year without you was painful?”

“Tch! Who the hell would want something like that from **_you!?”_**

“Rin!” Makoto quickly held up his hands between the two, in fear of the snarky duo starting a fight, not even a few minutes into their reunion.

“What!? He’s the one who started it! Apparently something as cordial as a ‘hello, nice to see you again,’ is too much to ask of him!”

Haru’s expression remained dead-panned. “Lying is too much effort, so I would never say something like that to you.”

“HUUUUH!? YOU WANNA GO, HARU!? DEMON OR NOT—I’LL TAKE YOU ON: RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!”

“BOTH OF YOU, PLEASE STOP!” Makoto’s lids clenched shut as he finally raised his voice, hoping to de-escalate the situation before it turned ugly.

Thankfully, both Rin and Haru immediately turned their heads towards the source of their affection.

“Sorry, Makoto.”

“Sorry, Mako.”

Haru turned to scowl at Rin for one-upping him by using such an informal nickname to address their mutual love interest.

“Please—I’ve been looking forward to this day all year, so…so can you two please get along? I know you two don’t actually hate each other, so let’s just have fun, okay?” Makoto lifted his gaze to send a pleading look towards his two dear friends.

“Fine…”

“Alright.”

Makoto’s face beamed with relief. “Hee hee! Okay, then. Let’s grab some takeout, and head back to my apartment!”

The two nodded, both smiling at Makoto’s contagious boyish charm.

***

With carryout in hand, the trio returned to the comforts of Makoto’s quaint apartment. As soon as they walked through the door, Haru swiftly removed his tail from the confines of his jeans, and allowed it to wave happily in response to being able to return to the home he’d so greatly missed.

“Haaah~ what a relief to be away from all those scary costumes!” Makoto released a long sigh as he led his guests into the living room.

“You did great, Makoto. Before this year, you would’ve never walked through Toyko’s main streets on Halloween.” Rin smiled encouragingly at the brunette.

“Ahh, I guess you’re right! It’s all thanks to you and Haru, though. Without you two, I would’ve never had the courage to walk outside at night on Halloween!”

Rin and Haru smiled softly—both pleased to see Makoto so relaxed and content.

“Well, now that we’re back, let’s go ahead and eat!”

Rin grinned enthusiastically, as he made a beeline for the food.

The peaceful aura in the apartment came to a screeching halt, when Haru’s tail snaked around Rin’s leg, and caused him to trip flat on his face.

“OI! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!? I DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING!”

Haru simply smirked in response—his tail now wagging in front of Rin’s face, rubbing along his nose and causing the redhead to sneeze.

“H—Haru! Be nice!”

The devilish imp quickly retreated his tail, sending Makoto an apologetic look.

“Haaah, and here I thought you two would be excited to see each other…” Makoto’s shoulders slumped forward in a state of defeat.

“We—we are!” Rin quickly tried to console his companion.

“We are?” Haru stared at the redhead in a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

“Sure! I mean, I’m sure we have a lot we want to catch up on!”

Makoto raised his eyebrow in curiosity. “You do?”

“We do?”

Rin flinched at the slight irritation laced in Haru’s voice. “Yes, we do.” Rin turned towards Haru to flash him a warning glare.

_Just go along with it, idiot. Otherwise we’ll upset Makoto…_

“For example, I’m sure you want to hear all about how Makoto’s been doing this past year.”

At the sound of Makoto’s name, Haru’s ears perked and his eyes widened.

“How’s he been? Has he been eating properly? Working out regularly? Is he working too hard? Is he seeing anyone? Has anyone tried to take advantage of him?”

During the onslaught of his questions, Haru had drawn closer to Rin, until their faces were just inches apart.

A coy smirk spread across Rin’s handsome features. “Sousuke and I take turns cooking for him, so he has. As you can see by his forearms and how fitted his pants are, he has. He always works too hard, but that isn’t anything new. And yes—he is seeing someone.”

“You guys! I’m right here!” Makoto’s face flushed a dark crimson.

“He is? What…who are they? Should I curse them?” Haru’s entire being was completely tuned into their conversation—his very existence hanging onto the edge of Rin’s unspoken words.

“Makoto? What do you think—should Haru place a curse on your boyfriend?”

Haru’s eyes widened still, his tail growing completely stiff in anticipation.

“Wha? N—no! Why would I want Haru to place a curse on you!? Haru, I promise Rin makes me very happy! So please, don’t fight, you two!”

Haru’s eyes wavered. “You’re…you’re dating _Rin?_ ” Haru couldn’t hide his sense of betrayal and disdain from hearing that his adversary had made a claim on the angelic being.

“I am. Does that make you unhappy?” The confusion and hesitancy in Makoto’s voice caused Haru’s desire to challenge their relationship to falter, until it fizzled out entirely.

“As long as Makoto’s happy, then I’m happy.”

“Haru-chan.” Makoto’s gentle gaze fell upon Haru with so much warmth, the demon felt it could rival the scorching heat of hell.

Sensing Rin’s prideful smirk, Haru slanted his eyes towards the redhead’s direction. “Have you been taking care of him?”

A mischievous glint flashed in Rin’s eyes: a wicked grin stretching along his lips, revealing his pearly white, sharp teeth. “Well, he certainly isn’t a virgin anymore, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“RIN!!!!!” Makoto’s hands immediately flew to his face, desperately trying to cover the thick layer of crimson that encompassed his face, ears, and neck.

Rin couldn’t help but chuckle at Makoto’s bashful display.

A soft smile of his own tugged at Haru’s thin lips. “So does this mean it’s my turn now?”

**_“HUUUUUUH!?!?”_ **

“H—Haru!!”

The demon blinked, unfazed by the two’s dramatic reaction. “You’ve had your fun with him, so isn’t it my turn now?”

“H—HARU!!!”

“ ** _WHAAAA—_** LIKE HELL I’D EVER HAND MAKOTO OVER TO YOU! **_I’M_** HIS BOYFRIEND! YOU’RE JUST HIS…his…uhh…”

Rin’s eyes frantically darted between Makoto and Haru. What exactly _were_ they, to each other?

“His demon.” Haru replied, matter-of-factly. A wicked grin stretched along his lips before continuing. “And personal servant.”

Haru ended his declaration with a wink—purposely trying to rile the redhead, and make clear his true implications of his self-proclaimed title.

Rin gawked at Haru’s audacious attitude. Just because he’d made an unnatural connection with Makoto one year prior, didn’t mean that he could waltz in every year afterwards to claim Makoto as his own. After all, it was **_Rin_** who looked after and took care of Makoto 364 days out of the year.

Haru’s one day claim over Makoto would _never_ compare to the days, weeks, and months that the brunette spent with Rin. He had fully, and irrevocably fallen in love with Makoto; and he’d be damned if he had to share him with some snarky demon from the underworld…

“Haru-chan…you shouldn’t refer to yourself as a servant. You should be free to do as you want. So please, don’t think that you have to do what I want in order to be my friend—I like Haru just the way he is—I don’t want you to change at all.”

Haru turned to give Makoto a soft, gentle smile—his eyes falling half-lidded as he stared at Makoto with such adoration, the tension in the room seemed to lift, and become replaced with a sense of warmth and acceptance.

Rin stared dumbfounded at his boyfriend—a slight crease forming along his forehead at the extreme naivety of the brunette.

_That idiot completely missed the implications of Haru’s answer, didn’t he? Tch, figures…_

An involuntary smile stretched across Rin’s lips. _But it’s that genuine, blissful unawareness that ads to his charm._

Rin felt his heart swell with pride and adoration for the brunette. _How did I ever get so lucky to be able to call someone as wonderful as Makoto mine?_

Makoto happened to turn to catch Rin’s loving gaze, and simultaneously flinched and blushed at the intensity of his boyfriend’s expression. Still, despite his blush, he held Rin’s gaze, relaying his own sentiments for the redhead.

Haru released something akin to a growl, causing both boys to shift their attention to the stoic man.

“It’s not fair. You get Makoto all year—I only get him for 24 hours.”

“Tch, I don’t see how that’s my fault…” Rin childishly pouted.

“It’s not your fault, exactly, but you should stop being so stingy with him. I deserve at least the rest of the day alone with Makoto.”

Rin’s eyes widened in fear. “LIKE HELL I’M LEAVING HIM ALONE WITH YOU! I know how you work—there’s no way I’m letting you defile him!”

“I wouldn’t technically be ‘defiling’ him, considering you’ve already done that yourself.”

“Tch!” Rin bared his fangs at his clever opponent—the demon returning his challenge with an intimidating glare.

Makoto continued to glance between the two with a clear look of confusion. “Huh—wha? What’s going on between you two? Why are you fighting again?” Makoto released a heavy sigh as Haru and Rin refused to disengage from their intense stare-off.

“Come on, let’s go watch a movie like last time!” Makoto playfully tilted his head to the side—his eyes closing into a warm smile, leaving both Rin and Haru incapable of denying his request.

“S—Sure.”

“Fine.”

“Great! Sousuke gave me a few new ones to borrow, so let’s pick one we all like!”

The three eventually agreed upon a movie, and settled onto the couch—Makoto sitting in the middle of the bickering rivals.

Haru quickly curled up against Makoto’s side, laying his head on his shoulder, as he allowed his tail to rub along the length of Makoto’s leg in a gentle caress. Rin retaliated by interlacing his fingers with Makoto’s, and hooking his leg underneath the taller boy, and gently rubbing his foot atop of the brunette’s.

Throughout the movie, whenever Haru felt that Rin was getting too close to Makoto, or gazing at him too often, he’d slip his prehensile tail around Makoto’s shoulders, and shove it into Rin’s face, until he either sneezed, yelled, or on several occasions, even bit down on Haru’s tail.

The two continued to flash the other warning glances, all the while Makoto remained blissfully unaware of the feud between his two dear friends.

By the time the movie had ended, the three had fallen asleep, cuddled together on the couch. The trio’s expressions all mirrored one another—despite their strange arrangement, the three were genuinely happy to spend the holiday together.

And for each continuous year to follow, like clockwork, Makoto and Rin would anxiously await Haru’s return where the light kissed the darkness. And every year, responding to the wish in his friend’s hearts, Haru would return to them.

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what happened with this XD I started off intending to make this MakoHaru, and then decided MakoRin, and then wanted both MakoHaru and MakoRin, but felt that wasn’t fair to Rin and Haru to have to share Mako…so then I considered Marinka, and finally ended up with the hot mess y'all just read XD eep!
> 
> I purposely left the ending a bit vague/open-ended, so that MakoHaru fans could imagine the trio finally working out an agreement that would allow Haru to “claim” Makoto on October 31st of every year, or even to find a way out of his contract with the underworld; Marinka fans can imagine how the trio’s interactions progress over the years into something truly solidified and unbreakable; and MakoRin fans can basically just let it end where it’s at X3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you were able to enjoy this hot mess of a MakoRin/MakoHaru fic, and that you, dearest Hayley, were able to find some enjoyment in its craziness :3 <3
> 
> Feel free to come chat makoharu/makorin with Hayley and I at otp-tears.tumblr.com and right---meow.tumblr.com :3


End file.
